TwoHour Delay
by InnocentKirara
Summary: InuKag. MirSan. Kagome attends Sango's championship soccer game, but isn't prepared for the tragedy that strikes. Will two handsome basketball players help the two girls recover? Or will the tragedy impact them alll? Read to find out!
1. Silence

InnocentKirara: This chapter is kind of short, but don't let that fool you I'm writing a really long 2nd chapter…I guess this is more like an introduction to the tragedy. Also, in the next chapter it will switch to Kagome's point of view but it's mainly around Sango in this one. Enjoy….*drum roll* ……..*lion growl*………. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two-Hour Delay

By: InnoentKirara

~ I hate Monday. ~

Its not that I hate to be drug to school each day; longing for the sweet touch of the weekend that has slipped from my grasp all too easily…

But…

I just hate Monday. Call it a meaningless fact if you wish. Although, that would make you just like all the rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A flash of white and black flew through the now pastel blue sky. For some reason the sky above the town of Shinomora always seemed to have a gray tint on Monday, and it always sternly looked down upon the town and even the team field. Why not today, it's Monday…isn't it? The object, inch by inch, sliced through the sky, landing right in front of the unaware girl. 

"Go SANGO!" 

__

What?!?! Why are they yelling my name?

…Stupid Crowd. You would think our undefeated team could afford an aware crowd, but nooooo they just have to shout mindless babble that I have no…

"SANGO YOU IDIOT!" 

"KICK THE DAMN BALL!"

A rush of radiant blue lined figures raced toward the girl standing alone at the opposite end of the field. She gazed at the squealing Raena down at the other end of the field inside the goal, smudges of dirt lining her uniform and legs, her blonde hair in braids, outlining her frantic face. Not until then did she look down and realize the precious chance, which lay before her. 

Shit!!! Ok I'm the team captain…I won't let our team loose the championships, especially by my incompetent mistake. I WILL NOT LOOSE!

Sango launched at the ball, dribbling so fast not even she could see her every move, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Strands of her raven black hair shifted into her chocolate eyes, covering the panic that hid behind the strands. After what seemed like a century of running, dribbling, and not to mention sweating like hell, the goal was in perfect view. Only one little radiant blue monster stood in her team's way at the thirst of the championships. Although, that little blue monster was the best on the whole little blue monster team. With one quick maneuver the girl swept the ball from Sango and headed toward the opposite side of the dew covered field. Only a smirk was made as the girl kept dribbling. 

__

Oh no you don't! I will jump on you if I have to! But how…how can I…I GOT IT!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

What is she thinking? She can't win now! That girl is like…way ahead of her! You've done in now Sango!

A passing boy, entranced at something or someone on the field interrupted Kagome's thoughts. His muscular body stood in the steady watch of her friend, jet-black hair covering his eyes and face. 

"Woohoo… you in front with the…*gulp* shorts…you're kinda in my way."

The boy turned to her, his bright blue eyes and green team jersey and shorts hugged his body. A slight panic appeared in his sky blue eyes. Without one word he stepped away, leaving a blushing Kagome in his wake.

__

I have a serious problem with being rude to hot guys…damn my stupid, obsessed, and pushy ways! Even if I am kind of scary he didn't have to run away like…I wonder, his jersey said Shinomora High…does he play? Basketball? And what the heck was he staring at?"_…Oh well…_

"Come on Sango! You're doing Great!"

__

Heh… not really, but I wonder what's bothering her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sweat glistened from Sango's face as she sped up to the younger girl who stole her right of a free goal. Who would have thought such a short, and not to mention young girl would be a team's best player? Then again she has played since she was five, but the odd thing is she has never left the team. So how could she let them down now? Sango found one opening to get the mud-splattered ball. With one gentle kick she retrieved the jewel, leaving the younger girl confused, and dribbled until she couldn't stand the sharp pain engulfing her side. It was the goal, and it was she. It's goalie a foot behind her, almost to the point she could hear each breath the younger player took. Finally, her foot slammed into the ball, knocking it straight into the unguarded net. 

YES!!!CHAMPIONSHIPS…

But…

Why isn't any one cheering?… 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InnocentKirara: ……..*death glares from readers*……….*gulp* ……..ok so I left you with a cliff no big deal……press that little review button below and I will post the next chapter~!~ But seriously. PLEASE REVIEW ~I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and…ummm ever!

Thanks to Shippo, OkamiGin, TayTay-chan, Manda-chan, Kayla-chan, and Chelsea-chan for inspiring me to write. 


	2. Breathe

InnocentKirara: …it's 2 in the morning, I'm typing from my notebook, my friends are in the other room sleeping soundly (except one that snores) not mentioning any names *cough* Tay-chan * cough *, and I'm listening to Evanescence…so you can bet this long chapter will be kind of sad…but enough of my world…read.

Kagome's point -of -view 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ - pretty stars~!~

__

Two-Hour Delay

By: InnocentKirara

~ Ever since we were two, Sango and I have been inseparable, we've shared secrets, told hilarious stories, and have gotten into our fair share of trouble, but…

Believe it or not, 

I have never seen that girl cry, so much as one tear. Maybe she thinks she can't cry in front of me. Or maybe she doesn't feel the need to, but…

I've never seen her cry,

Until…

that Monday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sky was back to its normal self again, a mist gray, with a few patches of barely noticeable blue. Shinomora High lay in the distance, mostly surrounded by many small houses and one of those small coffee shops, which, thank the Lord, was located so close to the school. The gym of Shinomora was huge, almost a giant to the small structure of a school that lies in its shadow. After all, the high school is mainly known for its basketball and soccer programs. Almost all the other sports and other extra curricular activities are overlooked…or you could say shunned from the Shinomora City Council's attention. Never could Kagome or Sango understand the logic of the school, but as long as they maintained their superior roles, it was fine with them. The lawn was covered with small blades of grass covered with tiny droplets of water, and the sidewalks bustling with every attending student.

" Kagome over here!"

Kagome shifted her attention to a shorter girl with blonde braids and the regular dark green and white school uniforms, which was surprisingly more radiant than any schools uniform color in all of Japan. The girl was waving tanned arms high into the air with a concerned expression glued to her face.

" Where's Sango?" 

__

Crap. I'm going to have to answer this all freaking day. Maybe I should just ignore her, and everyone else, but what would that accomplish?

" She decided to stay home today Raena-chan, she may show up tomorrow although I doubt it, ya know, she's just really down."

*Pause *

" I understand…if you see her this afternoon tell her Coach isn't mad in any way…I think that's one of the reasons why she ran away from the team so quickly…well we're going to be late let's go."

The two girls made their way through crowds of students, whispers filling the halls to a point where Kagome could hardly breathe. Her fingers gripped her books, while silent eyes glared at her face, almost able to see the fear that hung in them. 

" See ya Kagome, have fun in history!"

" See you at lunch Raena."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I remember it perfectly. While I was capturing in the game, I was also staring at this little boy. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, almost as blue as the sky itself. Dusty blonde locks of hair hung in his face as he kept asking his mom if he could be a "goal person". His mom always looked at him every time with knowing eyes and every time calmly whispered, "Maybe when you're older."

The young boy never listened; he just kept gazing at the netted goal. It was mesmerizing. My attention, unfortunately, was attached to the game again, as Sango was about to make the championship goal. I tensed up so much I thought I was going to fall off the wooden stands; I was so excited for her. All this work was about to pay off. …It never did.

As Sango's foot slammed into that soccer ball, she never thought about anyone getting hurt. Hell I didn't either. I mean how could anyone get hurt when the ball was heading straight for the goal? Well, it went in the goal all right, with tremendous force. It almost defied gravity itself, cutting through the air like a knife toward butter. Neither she nor I noticed that little boy in the back of the net, pulling and fingering with its strings. Before we knew it the ball cracked through the net and right into the little boy behind it. He stumbled around a little, not making one sound, but soon crashed to the ground. Paramedics were alert and to the boy's side in seconds; they started checking his pulse, lowering their heads to the boy's chest and nodding their heads almost like a first instinct, while sticking little IV's in his pale arms. He was dead. 

I knew it.

Sango knew it.

All Sango did was fall to her knees and gasp for any possible air. Her fists dug into the muddy field, gripping at any surrounding roots. Her raven hair kept her face a secret. But she couldn't hide. Not from me.

"Damn" I cursed to myself as I ran to her side. The field was in fact as slippery as it looked during the game. Small blades of damp grass accumulated around my flip-flops, spraying up towards my legs, enabling me to get to her fast enough. Once I reached her, I flung my arms around her, trying to comfort the anger and guilt that I knew was burning inside of her. Her body was trembling with fear. Eyes locked on the ground.

" YOU…YOU STUPID GIRL…WHY…WHY MY SON?"

The words clawed into Sango like daggers, peeling not at her skin, but soul. Her head lifted to my height, dirt spread over her cheeks, with droplets of water lining her forehead. Only one thing stuck out from that face to me…only me…something only I would understand…a tear. Not many, but one, one light blue tear fighting a path down her, now pale, cheeks. A frown replacing a once luscious grin.

"I'm sorry…"

Those were her last words. "I'm sorry." What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? Her cleats scraped the dirt as she ran to heaven knows where. I should have followed her…I should have grabbed her arm, led her to the car, and drove her home, but all I could do was watch. Watch her scramble off somewhere. Watch her world crash. Watch everything she is and has ever been crumble. Never…never will that happen again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

A firm voice crashed her thoughts, leaving her with a scary bat of a teacher, and one heck of a headache. The woman's lips were pale and slightly curved downward, sending a feeling of embarrassment throughout Kagome.

"Pay attention, Kagome, just because you feel the need to doze off doesn't mean the thousand line penalty should be given to the rest of the class."

" You're right Ms. Ayo…it will never happen again. I'm truly sorry."

"You are forgiven, but please pay closer attention to your studies. You have been slacking these past couple of days."

__

Well if you would be interesting you stupid old fart, maybe I would be more alert. Oh but you must make everything a pain in the ass right! 

Just then a younger student entered the classroom; strands of brunette hair covered her eyes, while her foot lightly tapped the floor with anxiousness. A small piece of paper was handed to the "superior teacher of the classroom" and a quick twist allowed the stranger access to the exit of the room.

" Ok class, A new student will be joining us from a county school. We will treat him with respect and show him our school spirit!"

__

School spirit my ass!

Snickers filled the room as a "boy" knocked the door open and clanged it back shut. Bright yellow eyes twinkled, covered by almost silver hair, which also glistened under the light given off from the windows enclosing the classroom. A muscular body engulfed the dark green and white Shinomora Basketball team signature jersey. His eyes scanned the room, almost as if picking out his first victim, stopping once he reached Kagome.

" Well class, welcome Mr.…"

" Inu-Yasha…my name is Inu-Yasha, there is no "Mr." about it…don't play complicated around me."

Laughter filled the room as anonymous guys stood up and gave random high-fives to each other, while girls slowly glared at the new boy, probably wondering if he is available or not. Precisely what almost every girl at Shinomora High does, capture the love of her life…then dump him…pretty stupid once you think about it. On the other hand, Ms. Ayo was leaning against her desk with a smirk on her face, wrinkles curved along her cheeks, with her grayish black frizzy hair resting on her shoulders. 

"Well, it seems we have a comedian in the class, but remember this is High School and I expect everyone to act their age here…Now, Inu-Yasha, tell us a little about yourself."

Inu-Yasha turned from his outdated seat in the back row to face the rest of the class. A slight grin formed on his lips as he piled his history book and some magazine on the desk. 

" There's only three things about me you need to know."

"One…I play as a highly respected player on the Shinomora basketball team…"

"Two, never play little innocent games with me or I'll beat your face in….and…"

"Three…if I ever see anyone touch the black Lamborghini out back… I will KILL you…understand?"

__

Damn…that thing was his! Heck I thought it was some rich dude's car…but him? Well…I hope he doesn't park on my Volvo…or I will have to KILL him. 

Gasps filled the room as the one word slipped from his lips. Everyone in the room slanted in their seats, adjusting to a comfortable position for the daily lecture on Japan's history. Yawns were created, but broke as eyes darted to the back of the room to check out "the new guy."

…" Ok class, that about sums up our discussion on the agriculture and commerce of our country. Be proud you live in such a respected land. You are dismissed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*lunch * 

Kagome's eyes scanned the lunchroom adjusting to her regular seat next to the window. There were two reasons why anyone who was anyone would try to sit next to the window. One, to be as far from the squabbling teachers as possible, and two, to be able to watch the Shinomora basketball team practice. As Kagome slid into the seat, the bright sun warmed her skin to a point where she thought she would just doze off. Just then she realized the figure sitting next to her.

" Hey Kagome…"

The voice was dry and cold, almost sending shivers up her spine. Kagome turned to see strands of raven hair clenching the face of her friend.

"Sango?…"

"So what? You don't know me anymore?"

"That's not what I meant. Look if you're going to act like a bitch I will treat you like one."

A slight smile formed on Sango's lips, almost frightening at first, but soon it faded into a grin. 

__

Thank God I can see that grin again.

" *chuckle* I guess I deserved that. But, I just don't know anymore. The nightmare just keeps playing over and over in my head and it won't stop. I don't know what to do. But…coming here…I…needed to come here and not avoid my fears."

Kagome slouched back in her seat, Squirming until the rays of sun flushed over her skin. Sango leaned back to, catching large amounts of sun and sighing. The two sat for a few minutes, predicting the first words out of each other's minds, and contemplating about the response. As the pair was in complete silence, they were unable to detect the stares that were being forged their way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pleeasssssssseeee let's go sit over there!!!!"

"No you stupid perv, we don't even know them moron!"

" "Them" so what? Hot girls are classified as "them" now? Aren't you the least bit curious to find out who they are;or even their dreams and goals?"

" Oh, so that's all you want to know? No sex, just conversation huh?"

"Why yes, since we skipped practice, why not associate with the only two girls worth while in this school? By the way, I claim the one on the right…"

" WHAAT?? You said we were having conversation?"

"Just move your sweet ass over there and let me do the talking. After all, I am the woman's man."

"Woman's man my ass…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

She's not talking. So what? Am I supposed to converse first? HA! She better be thinking again. But…for some reason I feel like something is watching me…I wonder what it could…

"Hello ladies! I am Miroku and this is my friend Inu-Yasha. Would it be ok if we sat on…umm..uhhhh. I mean… sit next to you?"

__

Wonderful. The two hottest guys want to sit with us right when we look like crap, the seats are saved for the rest of our friends, and to top it all off my day has been hell! What could be worse?

"Sure…but why may I ask are you gracing us with your presence now?"

__

Nice Sango. Now they probably will walk off whispering menstrual bitch. Good going.

" What she means is go ahead and sit down..hehe"

Long strands of silver hair slid over Kagome's shoulder, as something from Inu-Yasha's tray slid off and landed on the floor. Kagome glanced at the material and stood up to grasp it. She brushed strands of raven fair behind her ears and bent over to reach the object.

" Here I will get it."

Just then a firm body turned and tripped over her, sending Kagome falling against the floor with a body on top of her own. Kagome burned red, her skin becoming flushed by the heat. The muscular body was pretty warm, or maybe it was just the position she was in. Every eye in the cafeteria stood to gaze at the pair, automatically thinking they were a couple. Kagome's eyes were then covered with strands of silky hair. A face inches from hers, yellow jewel of eyes bleeding into her own. 

__

No. This isn't happening; it must be a dream…that's right a dream…maybe if I close my eyes I will wake up. Yeah, right…like that's going to happen…maybe . Crap his face is inches near mine, and his lips are movi…"

"What the hell! Wench get up! Are you ok?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there's another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time…heh..heh…I've been kind of busy….ok or kind of lazy!* readers shoot irritated glares * …I'm sorry please forgive me! I…I….I will do anything mercy please! 

Remember to review~!~ I love reviews~!~ Or if ya want to IM me from AOL with comments or questions please do, I'm always online…well …most of the time anyway! 


	3. Clearing of the Rain

InnocentKirara: ......first I would like to apologize for not updating in soooooooo long...gulps....and second I would like to thank all my friends who made my lazy butt update -

Two-Hour Delay

Chapter 3: Clearing of the Rain

I hate this feeling. This emotion of pure guilt and betrayal; no one knows what I'm going through or the pain I'm feeling. I feel numb, almost dead but still breathing...

...I wish someone could hear my silent screams.

"GET OFF OF ME WENCH!"

_Smooth Kagome...real smooth._

Sangosat behind the table, leaning towards the raven and silver haired mess on the floor. A half smile graced her lips without even noticing the figure which sat beside of her. She remotely didn't care; it was probably some obsessed freak, scrambling for a better view that needed today's gossip. As if Shinomora Times wasn't enough...but still I wonder who it is...suddenly Sango felt a hand caressing her butt back and forth and back an for....

"What the hell!"

smack

Sango turned to see strands of dark raven hair sheltering an almost blood red mark on Miroku's face. His hand was bent over the mark, covering any sign of an expression, he almost looked sad or in a total state of shock.

"Erm...are you ok?"

The shadowed face turned towards her, inches away from her lips. Sango burned with embarrassment..._as if today wasn't enough..._.; locks of dark night hair swept across her face until she felt a warm sensation pressed against her lips.

_Wait what is happening...and why is everything spinning.._

Sango fell forward, so unaware of what was happening, all she could do was gasp before her head met a sturdy metal object. Not even Miroku had time to react; instead, he reached over grabbing her arm and pulling her up from her position slumped on the floor. Soon, the once cafeteria radiating with noise, came to complete silence as Kagome made a sharp scream, hustling up from her stance on the floor. Many of the surrounding teachers cocked their heads towards the distraction, puzzled to what was going on. Not even Inu-Yasha could determine the situation. Too much was happening at once.

The room started revolving around and around, the speckled floor became blurry as every second passed by. Only the firm grip on Sango's left arm kept her eyes from closing. Even the sensation on her arm became number and number, rendering her helpless against the intoxicating sleep she desperately wanted. Everything soon became black and Sango's eyes became larger before slowly closing shut, darkness was now the light.

_FlashBack_

"Why?! Why my son! You wretched girl, this is all your fault! everything, everything..."

_This can't be real...am I dreaming? Yes, that has to be it, soon I will awaken to reality and everything will be right again, it has to be right, away from this nightmare. Yet, it all seems so real, everything is silent and that woman's echo..._

Leaning forward, Sango clenched at the moist ground with pure guilt and anger, anger of such a tragedy repeating itself, guilt of having to live with knowing she was the cause of an innocent life taken. What ever happened to her life, the life she had and learned to live with over the years. Is this some kind of sick joke, because fate was really starting to piss her off.

"Sango?!"

End Flashback

"w..where am I ?"

Sango glanced around the room, trying with might to decode everything from the blob form it maintained. Her head felt like hell, and the weird effects of her vision didn't help. A body then groaned beside of her, and let out a sharp squeal right into her, once able to hear, ear.

"Ohmygod..Sangoareyouok!"

The voice was quite familiar....other than the usage of four words as one syllable. Sango reached to grip the arm of the figure beside of her, maybe this time she could actually keep from passing out.

"Now let's say that again Kagome, I don't understand your accent..."

"Sango...are you ok?"

_She doesn't sound good at all, in fact I never heard her sound like this until three years ago when her..._

"Yes, I'm ok, although, other than you looking just a tiny bit disfigured and I'm not quite sure why there are five of you, but I guess I'll live...where am I?"

"I'm glad you still maintain your since of humor, you passed out when Miroku tried to kiss you and fell before he could grab your other arm, then you banged your head against the seat next to you and passed out from there, you were immediately sent to the hospital...ya know... you're supposed to breathe through you're nose, moron..."

Sango sat up quickly, her vision repaired and Kagome's worried face in full view. _WHAT..he kissed me...I...no....how.. . Damn I don't feel good. _

"He is very worried about you..he's called here at least fifty times today..."

Everything still seemed to be happening faster than her mind could work; it was some what slower than earlier, but none the less still faster. Yet still, even when seeing about a dozen cords in and out of her skin, she still couldn't feel her body. Her head was the only body part in contact, and it felt like a hangover plus an unexpected car driving into it. Nothing was able to drift into her thoughts for the longest time, only the kiss she didn't finish. Glancing around the room she noticed a few get well cards, pale blue cushions, and...a pale look to her friend's face. Kagome's eyes looked as though they had lost the spark they always had, and replaced it with cold. Even Kagome's voice was different...it lacked something...or did it need something?

"Kagome...um...you don't really sound right..w..what's wrong?"

Kagome's eyes drifted to the bed, intentionally directing her eyes away from the knowing eyes of Sango's. A frown appeared across her face and her hand squeezed Sango's until her tears were fully fought back.

"You scared me Sango...you really scared me for once...I didn't really know what to do..."

Sango's eyes then grew tears as she remembered everything...

Flashback

"Sango, hunny, be careful you should be back around dinner, and please don't get into any more gardens, you never know what could be in there..."

Sango faced her mom with a bright grin as the sun beamed across her face. She knew not to misbehave, especially since father was coming home tonight. She kept walking through the fields, the sun was held almost as high as it has ever been in the sky, cradled by the clouds, and caressed by the soft breeze. Surrounding trees grew silent, and the sound of the plagues of bugs came to a halt. She soon came to an indention in the forest on the far side of town, and headed toward it. The house acquired a cottage like look to it, because of Kagome's mother's unique ability to make even the ugliest of things beautiful. Small patches of flowers surrounded the sidewalk, but something was wrong...she could feel it...almost as if it were in the air she was so deeply breathing.

"Kagome where are you? I'm here!"

Sango stepped around the house to the back door to only witness the horrific view...

Kagome was leaning over a dark figure, her eyes sprouting tear after tear, and her small arms gripping the large body's hands. She then noticed the streams of blood around the body, and on Kagome's hands. Sango's frail body was in complete shock; even she didn't know what to do at the time.

Sango then made her way to her friend's side...

"It's all my fault...I...I'm a murderer.." Kagome whispered between hiccups.

"NO...NO YOU"RE NOT!"

Kagome glanced up with eyes not even Sango could bare to gaze in. Her skin was now pale and the added blood staining her small uniform didn't help.

End Flashback

Sango reached over and grasped Kagome in a tight embrace. The other girl was shivering and her skin was the pale color it was years ago. She had no idea of what to do...or think...hell; she wasn't even in the right state of mind. Before she could say one word the piercing sound of the phone filled her ears; Kagome gradually made her way to the source of the ringing and lightly picked it up.

"Hello, this is Kagome speaking?"

"Is she awake yet?" mumbled a distressed male voice.

"Yeah, here you can talk to her..."

Kagome shoved the phone into Sango's face, her eyes intent on her to answer the helpless voice on the other end. Without any question of whom it could be, Sango grasped the phone, her fingers curling around the cord with hesitation.

"Hello?''

"Thank God you're awake, how do you feel? Do you need anything? Look, about the whole kiss thing, I..."

"You never meant for this to happen, am I right?" Sango's voice interrupted.

"Uh..yeah...I mean...I never really thought about you not breathing...you know..."

"YES I KNOW! I'm supposed to breathe through my nose...arghhh...how many more times am I going to have to say that I was in shock?"

Sango continued to listen to Miroku's apologies while trying to ignore the giggles sprouting from Kagome. Soon Sango returned to the conversation only to be a little light headed.

"So, I was wondering...would you like to go somewhere when you return to school, I mean if you want to?"

Sango hesitated for a moment, but quickly took up the offer. _What could go wrong? He is into basketball, or is that too different from soccer...well, I guess I will find out._

"Ok well, thank you for worrying about me...I mean....erm..."

"No problem, I'm always here to help a beautiful woman in need!"

_Oh, how thoughtful...--...this is going to be a long week._

After a few minutes the awkward phone conversation finally ended and a date was in order for a Monday. How pleasant , a Monday...maybe she should have told Miroku a Friday, or a Saturday, not the day of the week she hated the most, hell she really was as stupid as she thought. Tilting her head backwards into the comfort of the pillow Sango closed her eyes, trying desperately to fight any stray thoughts that would only add to the stress.

"Wow, a date even before a date, pretty good if you ask me," Kagome replied, a grin spreading across her face.

"Yea, but not as good as being felt up before even getting five words out," laughed Sango as she remembered the incident at lunch.

Kagome's face reddened before she lunged a pillow through the air, aiming for the target a few feet away from her. The next few days might not be as bad as she thought.

__

Ok, first I am going to apologize again for not updating in sooooooooo long...I mean there is no reason it should have taken this long; only some lazy, conceited, disrespectful...ok so I'm describing myself...--

This is only the first part of this chapter...the other one will be up in like a week or a few days, I promise.

PLEASE Review: Your opinion counts, and if I am slacking tell my lazy butt off !

Ok the story: Sango is trying to deal with her accident and now two new guys landed her in the hospital. Not to mention, Kagome's horrific past...but what really happened to Kagome?, and will Sango ever get the chance to go on that date with Miroku? Next Chapter 3 Part 2


End file.
